fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Best Friend Janie
My Best Friend Sasha is a show on WebNetwork. It tells the story of a 10-year-old girl and her best friend. Plot and Storyline The adventures of ten-year-old Sunny and her teenage best friend Sasha. Style The character designs look similar to that of characters seen on Ed, Edd n Eddy. One difference from the show mentioned is that the adults are actually seen and last names are actually given. Characters *'Sunny Barlow' - A 10-year-old girl who is shy. She is one of the main characters. She is a ten-year-old redhead who has newly moved into an apartment/townhome village. She makes friends with the Wingo kids at first, until she realized it was a trap when they start to bully her. She then meets Sasha, a teenage girl, who she becomes friends with almost immediatley. Sasha has stood up to the Wingos for Sunny on many an occasion. She has medium-length red hair. *'Sasha Bennici' - She is a dark-haired teenage girl, who looks to be about 15. When she met Sunny, they became fast friends. She has stood up for her against the Wingo kids on occasion. *'The The Wingo kids' - A group of mean kids who like to pick on Sunny. They posed as her friends at first, but it was really a trap to see if she would be a good victim for their bullying. They even get the other kids to help torment her. Clara, the main tormentor, is a super-mean teaser, name caller and liar. She especially likes to torment Sunny, and also seems to have a rivalry with her. Clara's older sister, *'Julie - '''Is close to Clara's age, and loves to help her torment Sunny. She seems to have an arrogant attitude. *'Libby''' - Libby is the oldest Wingo sister seen on the show, as it is once mentioned she and the other siblings have another sister. She is at least 13 years old and has quite a mouth on her. She seems to have a rivalry with Sasha. *'Josh -' Arrogant, and just as mean as his sisters. His rivalry seems to be with Steve. *'Steve' - Steve is 8 years old and lives in the community. He and Sunny are plagued by the Wingos. Steve and Sunny seem to be close. He also has friends who live outside the complex *'Attira' - Attira is 6 years old and lives in the community. She lives with her mother and younger brother Jonathan. She was part of Clara's group, but dosen't really like Clara and the stories she has told imply that they both even got into physical fights. Her mother believed Sunny was a troublemaker and Clara was innocent, but soon sees that Sunny is actually nice. *'Kenny' - A 12-year-old trouble-maker. He dosen't make anymore appearances after mid-first season. *'Lisa' - A teenage girl who is friends with Clara Wingo. She can either have a rivalry with Sunny, or, in later episodes, seems to get along just fine with her. *'Elizabeth' - A friend of Sunny's, who seems to be of Asian heritage. She is shown in one episode, and possibly another. *'Russel' - Sunny's cousin. Only appears in "Dragon Ladies". Episodes #Moving in/Around the Block - Sunny moves in/Clara shows Sunny Around. #Sasha the Savior/Wingo Wreck - Sunny meets Sasha/The Wingos show their mean side. #Mall By Stream/Can We Play? - Sunny, Kenny and Steve go to the mall/Sunny Befriends Attira. #Rotten Clara/Swish - Sunny tells a friend about her trouble with Clara/Sunny forms friendships with the other girls known by Attira. #A Little Trip/Three Cheers - Sasha takes Sunny out for the day/The 4th of July episode. #Dragon Ladies/Clara's Call - Sunny is intimidaded by Penelope from the first episode, and also seems troubled by another woman named Alex/Clara makes up a new unkind song to sing at Sunny. #Ain't So Bad/Brush Off - Alex shows her good side/Sasha stands up to Libby (as well as the other kids) for Sunny. #TBA/TBA - Sunny celebrates her 11th birthday./Clara gets in trouble for things she wasn't responsible for due to her bad reputation. Quotes Coming soon Cultural References *In "A Little Trip", when Sasha and Sunny are at the video store, someone mentions a game called "Gunther's Bad Week", which is a reference to Conker's Bad Fur Day. Cast *Tara Strong as Sasha *Rachael MacFarlane as Sunny *Seth Green as Steve *Liliana Mumy as Attira Also Featuring *Laura Prepon *Jeff Benett *Tom Kenny *Clancy Brown *Sara Paxton *Lisa Wilhoit Gallery File:Sunny.JPG|Sunny File:Sasha.JPG|Sasha File:Steve.PNG|Steve File:Attira.png|Attira File:Libby.PNG|Libby Wingo File:Julie.jpg|Julie Wingo Clara.PNG|Clara Wingo File:Josh Wingo.png|Josh Wingo Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Cartoons Category:Fan Fiction